<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>paumanhin by ohjdaem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932809">paumanhin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjdaem/pseuds/ohjdaem'>ohjdaem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Forgive Me, Light Angst, M/M, i'm so bad at giving tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:35:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjdaem/pseuds/ohjdaem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gusto mo.</p>
<p>Gusto ka.</p>
<p>
  <i>Gusto mo na.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Gusto ka na rin.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Pero hindi pa pala kayo handa.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>paumanhin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! this is a very self-indulgent writing once again. </p>
<p>alay ko sa inyo at 4 AM PST hahahaha</p>
<p>salamat kay trisha na aking personal human diary. thank you din kay ate g, u da best. </p>
<p>errors ahead! di ko na binasa ng ulit eto bago ko ipost.</p>
<p>inspired by I Belong to the Zoo's song. I request everyone to please listen to Paumanhin while reading this. &lt;3</p>
<p>at sa lahat ng sechenist, mahal ko kayo. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jongdae, dalian mo na! Malapit na mag-start ang concert!” sigaw sa kanya ni Kyungsoo na officemate niya. Gustong mag-unwind ng boss nila kaya nanlibre siya ng concert tickets at sinama ang mga empleyado niya. Kahit na di gaanong familiar si Jongdae sa mga latest songs sa OPM scene ngayon, aba hindi naman siya tatanggi sa libre.</p>
<p>Kaya heto siya ngayon, hinihila (kinakaladkad, actually) ni Kyungsoo papunta sa mga kasama nila. Dinala kasi ni Kyungsoo ang Vios niya at sapilitang pinasakay si Jongdae. </p>
<p>“Sandali lang naman, baks! Parang madidislocate na balikat ko,” Jongdae complained kasi masakit talaga. Makakarating naman sila. Why is Kyungsoo rushing?</p>
<p>“Akala ko ba manhid ka na?” Binigyan siya ni Kyungsoo ng isang makabuluhang tingin. </p>
<p>“Gago.”</p>
<p>Sandaling na-blangko ang isip ni Jongdae dahil sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo. Ni hindi niya namalayan na nakarating na sila sa iba pa nilang kasama.</p>
<p>“Ang tagal niyo! Muntik na kayong masaraduhan ng gate,” saway ni Minseok.</p>
<p>“Ang kupad kasi netong si Dae, Kuya Min.” </p>
<p>“Tama na yan. Hanap na tayo ng magandang pwesto. ‘Wag sa gitna ha? Ayaw kong makipagsiksikan mamaya. Baka biglang magrakrakan diyan at maapakan ako,” sabi ni Chanyeol, ang head nila. </p>
<p>“Baka kamo ikaw ang makaapak! Ang laki mong damulag ka, di ka talaga dapat sa gitna pumwesto. Nakakaawa naman yung nasa likod,” reklamo ni Kyungsoo. Palibhasa ay halos magkaka-edad lang sila kaya kung mag-usap sila ay parang hindi nila boss si Chanyeol. Ayos lang naman kay Chanyeol yun, lalo na wala naman sila sa office.</p>
<p>“Ang sabihin mo pandak ka lang, Soo,” singit ni Jongin. Natawa naman ang mga kasama nila sa banat ni Jongin. Nagsimula naman silang mag-asaran. Crush kasi nila ang isa’t isa, in denial nga lang silang dalawa.</p>
<p>Ngunit sa kabila ng tawanan at sigawan sa paligid, biglang natahimik ang mundo ni Jongdae. </p>
<p>
  <i>Bakit ba ang daya ng tadhana?</i>
</p>
<p>Yan ang paulit-ulit na tanong niya sa sarili. </p>
<p>Kasi sa dinami-rami ng pagkakataon, nandito rin ang taong dahilan ng mga katanungan sa isipan niya na pilit na hinahanapan ng sagot.</p>
<p>“Hi, Jongdae,” bati ni Sehun sa kanya.</p>
<p>Pakiramdam ni Jongdae anytime ay mabubuwal na siya. Hindi niya inexpect na makikita niya si Sehun dito. Sumama ako rito para mag-unwind, hindi para magisip na naman. </p>
<p>Maliit na ngiti at mahinang <i>hello</i> lamang ang naisagot niya kay Sehun.</p>
<p>“Chanyeol has a spare ticket and he asked me to go,” Sehun explained. Halata sa boses niya na ang awkwardness na pinipilit niyang itago. Ramdam ni Jongdae. </p>
<p>“Ah, ganon ba. Hehe.”  Oh diba, ang awkward.</p>
<p>“Hi, Sehun! Nandito ka pala. Uy baks, kasama pala natin si Sehun oh!” Malapit nang kurutin ni Jongdae etong si Kyungsoo Do. Hahanap lang siya ng tiyempo para makaganti sa maliit na kalbo na yan.</p>
<p>“Oo, alam ko, Soo. Nakikita ko rin siya.”</p>
<p>Natawa nang bahagya si Sehun kaya napasulyap si Jongdae sa kanya. Pakshet, bakit ang gwapo? </p>
<p>“Doon tayo oh! Tanaw na natin sila doon at hindi masyadong crowded!” Tinuro ni Chanyeol ang bakanteng spot sa open grounds at pumunta na sila doon.</p>
<p>Gusto sanang magpasaklolo ni Jongdae kay Kyungsoo, kaso mukhang may balak talagang iwan siya nito dahil kumaripas na nang takbo papunta kay Minseok at Jongin. Tiningnan naman niya kung pwedeng sumabay kay Chanyeol kaso ayaw niyang sirain ang moment nila ng asawa niyang si Baekhyun. Nakakahiya kay Sir Baek.</p>
<p>Wala siyang choice kundi sabayan sa paglakad si Sehun. Kahit pigil na pigil siya sa nararamdaman niya. Kahit na gusto nalang niyang tumakbo palabas ng venue.</p>
<p>Patuloy sa pagkausap sa kanya si Sehun. Marahil sinusubukan din niyang maging civil kay Jongdae. Pero bakit hindi mapalagay ang puso ni Jongdae?</p>
<p>
  <i>Bakit nga kasi ang daya ng tadhana?</i>
</p>
<p>Nagsimula na ang concert. Lima ang mga banda na naka line-up sa gabing iyon. Nagresearch beforehand si Jongdae ng mga kanta ng bands last night para hindi naman siya magmukhang noob sa concert.</p>
<p>Yung mga kasama niya halatang well-versed sa mga kanta. At one point, sumisigaw na si Kuya Min sa kanta ng Autotelic.</p>
<p>
  <i>“May nagmamay-ari na ngunit ikaw pa riiiiiin!”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Kuya Min, kalma ka lang!”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Kuya Min parang tanga!”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“‘Wag kang magtataka kung mag-viral ka bukas. Vinideohan ka ni Chanyeol!”</i>
</p>
<p>Habang si Jongdae tahimik lang sa likod nila, tinatawanan ang mga kalokohan ng mga kasamahan. Minsan pinipicture-an pa sila, for future references. </p>
<p>Minsan naman napapatingin siya sa katabi niya. Kapag medyo dumidilim ang paligid, sumusulyap siya kay Sehun. Mukha namang nag-eenjoy siya sa concert. Mahilig din kasi ito sa OPM music. </p>
<p>“Ayan na! I Belong to the Zoo na!” excited na sigaw ni Jongin. Paborito kasi niya ito. Natawa nalang si Jongdae kasi sinaway ulit ni Kyungsoo ang katabi. “Jongin ano ba! ‘Wag ka ngang tumalon! Ano, nauulol ka na dyan?”</p>
<p>Okay lang naman kay Jongdae ang bandang ito. Pinakinggan niya ang mga kanta nila kagabi at masasabi niyang mahusay ang kumanta at sumulat ng mga lyrics. Pero idinadalangin niya na sana hindi kasama sa setlist ni Argee ang kantang dahilan ng pagod niyang isipan ngayon.</p>
<p>As expected, halos iluwa na ni Minseok ang kaluluwa niya sa pagsabay sa mga kanta. Nakahawak na sa magkabilang braso niya sina Jongin at Kyungsoo dahil baka umakyat siya sa stage nang di nila namamalayan. </p>
<p>
  <i>“Sana sinabi mo</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Para ang mga ayaw mo'y aking iibahin</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>'Di ba, sinabi mo</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Basta't tayong dalawa'y sasaya ang mundong mapait</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>'Di ba, sinabi ko</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Gagawin ko'ng lahat upang tayo pa rin sa huli</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Biglang nalaman ko</i>
</p>
<p><i>MAY HINIHINTAY KA LANG PALANG BUMALIK!!!</i>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>“Minseok Kim, mag-hunos dili ka! Sino bang nanakit dito?!”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Wala! Okay naman sila ni Kuya Jun eh.”</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nakainom ba si Kuya Min?” nagulat si Jongdae. Nalimutan niyang kasama pala niya si Sehun. Tahimik lang kasi silang pareho all throughout the concert.</p>
<p>“Hindi, normal niya yan,” mahinahong sagot ni Jongdae. “Hahahaha! Gago, Dae. Ang funny non!” Nagtaka naman si Jongdae. Anong nakakatawa sa sinabi ko?</p>
<p>“Yung mukha mo nung sinabi mo yon, ang seryoso. Parang resting bitch face lang. You should’ve seen your face!” Patuloy pa rin sa pagtawa si Sehun. Habang si Jongdae nakatitig lang sa kanya. Pinagmamasdan yung ngiti ni Sehun na kahit kailan hindi niya inasahang makikita at hahanap-hanapin. Yung tawa niya na parang bumubuhay ng kakarampot na pag-asa sa puso ni Jongdae. <i>Bakit ba ang daya ng tadhana?</i></p>
<p>Natigil lang sa pagtawa si Sehun nang magsalita si Argee.</p>
<p>“At para po sa last song ko for tonight, eto bagong release lang last week. Sana familiar na kayo. Kung hindi pa, okay lang! Ano pa’t nandito ako?”  Natawa naman ang audience.</p>
<p>“Para sa mga nahanap na ang tamang tao pero sa maling pagkakataon, nawa’y umayon din sa atin ang tadhana balang araw.”</p>
<p>Magkahalong takot at kaba ang naramdaman ni Jongdae sa pag-intro ng kanta. Hiniling niya na huwag sanang i-play ang kanta na ito, pero kailan ba aayon sa kanya ang tadhana?</p>
<p>Naramdaman din niyang na-tense si Sehun sa tabi niya. Baka alam din ni niya ang kantang ito. Pareho ba kami ng iniisip?</p>
<p>
  <i>Ipikit ang iyong mata</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>At ihanda ang iyong sarili</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Paumanhin</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Ito na marahil ang araw na</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Masasaktan kita</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nagkakilala sila ni Sehun dahil kay Chanyeol at Baekhyun. Si Sehun ang architect ng pinapatayo nilang bahay. Dahil sa sobrang busy ni Chanyeol sa work, madalas ay si Sehun na ang nagpupunta sa opisina nila para sa mga consultations.</p>
<p>May rule sa office na once may bisita si Chanyeol sa office ay bawal munang pumasok ang mga empleyado niya unless it’s something urgent. Kaya naman di nag atubili si Jongdae na pumasok noong araw na iyon dahil tinuturing niyang urgent ang itatanong niya kay Chanyeol (kahit na ang tanong lang niya ay kung anong flavor ng milk tea sa Dakasi ang gusto niya dahil manlilibre si Jongdae).</p>
<p>“Oh diba Jongdae wala kang jowa? May ipapakilala ako sayo,” sabi ni Baekhyun. Sanay na si Jongdae sa mga paandar ni Baekhyun na ganito. Maka-ilang ulit na siyang nireto ng asawa ng boss niya sa mga kakilala. Madalas ay tinatawanan lang ni Jongdae ang mga ito dahil alam niya sa sarili niyang hindi pa siya handa.</p>
<p>Kakagaling lang ni Jongdae sa isang toxic relationship. Hindi maganda ang paghihiwalay nila ni Yixing. Minahal naman nila ang isa’t isa, pero mas lalo si Jongdae. Binuhos niya lahat ng oras at pagmamahal niya kay Yixing na halos wala nang natira para sa sarili. Hindi tinanggap ni Yixing ang break up nila nung una. Ayaw rin niyang kilalanin ang pagkukulang niya kay Jongdae kaya ang lahat ay sinisi niya kay Jongdae at yun ang sinabi ni Yixing sa lahat ng kilala nila - na si Jongdae ang may gusto ng hiwalayang naganap. Kahit masakit tinaggap na ni Jongdae na siya na ang may kasalanan makaahon lang sa hukay na ginawa ni Yixing para sa kanilang dalawa.</p>
<p>Nangako siya sa sarili na magfofocus muna siya sa sarili, sa paghilom ng mga sugat na iniwan ni Yixing sa kanya at sisiguraduhing handa na bago mag-entertain ng iba.</p>
<p>Siyam na buwan ang nakalipas mula nang sila’y maghiwalay at alam ni Jongdae sa sarili niya na unti-unti na siyang nakakabawi. Payapa na ang kalooban niya.</p>
<p>Masasabing attraction at first sight ang naramdaman ni Jongdae nung ipakilala siya ni Baek kay Sehun. Matangkad, matipuno, stable, at gwapo. Sino ba namang hindi maa-attract sa kanya? Pero dahil wala nga sa loob ni Jongdae ang maka-meet ng potential lover sa ngayon, hindi niya masyadong pinansin ang pagrereto sa kanila ni Sehun. One of the many ika nga nila.</p>
<p>Ngunit sa mga sumunod na araw ay napadalas din ang pagbisita ni Sehun sa opisina nila. Itataon pa niyang alas-kwatro ang dating sa opisina para hindi na ganun ka-busy ang lahat. </p>
<p>“Dae, uwi ka na ba?” tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanya noong sunod na punta ni Sehun sa opisina nila. “Ah, oo. Magpapaalam na nga sana ako sayo. Ba-bye!” </p>
<p>“Sakto pauwi na rin si Sehun, sabay ka na sa kanya?” Nagulat naman si Jongdae at napatingin kay Sehun na nakatayo na pala, bitbit ang bag niya. Ngumiti sa kanya si Sehun at parang nahilo si Jongdae sa nakita. </p>
<p>“Ha? Uy. hindi na. Nakakahiya naman kay Sehun!”</p>
<p>“Oh, pano bro? Ihatid mo nang maayos si Jongdae ha? Call me agad kung may concern ka,” sabi ni Chanyeol na para bang walang narinig.</p>
<p>“No problem. Tara?” tumango nalang si Jongdae. Wala na rin siyang magawa kahit pakiramdam niya ay binenta siya ng mga ka-opisina.</p>
<p>Nakakatuwa naman na sa biyahe nila ni Sehun ay hindi siya nainip. Hindi rin awkward kasama si Sehun kahit na first time nila magusap at magkasama. Hindi halata pero madaldal pala si Sehun. Hindi sila naubusan ng topic. </p>
<p>“Ayan dyan nalang sa tabi, Sehun. Lalakad nalang ako,” sabi ni Jongdae at ipinarada naman ni Sehun ang kaniyang kotse sa may bakanteng lote.<br/>
“Sigurado ka ba dito nalang?” </p>
<p>“Ah, oo. Nakakahiya na sayo. Sobrang out of way ng bahay namin.” </p>
<p>“Okay lang yun.” </p>
<p>At natahimik silang dalawa.</p>
<p>“Pano, next time ulit?” <i>May next time pa?</i></p>
<p>“Ah sige, salamat ha. Pasensya na ulit sa abala. Ingat ka, Sehun.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Kalaban ang isipan na dulot ng nakaraan</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Hindi ko alam ba’t di ko malimutan</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kinabukasan ay agad naman siyang inusisa ni Kyungsoo.</p>
<p>“Baks, balita ko hinatid ka ni architect kahapon?”</p>
<p>“Ikaw talagang kalbo ka ang bilis mong makasagap ng chismis! Oo. nakakahiya nga baks. Baka napilitan lang siya kina Chanyeol at Sir Baekhyun.” Hindi talaga mawala sa isipan ni Jongdae yan. Baka nahihiya lang si Sehun kina Chanyeol kaya siya hinatid.</p>
<p>“Mukhang hindi naman. Nagkwento na kasi si Sir Baekhyun kanina. Bet ka nga yata baks. Kaso narinig ko na kagagaling lang din niya sa break-up. Medyo toxic din yung ex niya. Palibhasa established at stable na si architect eh gusto ng ex niya na buhayin din ni Sehun ang pamilya niya. Pabebe rin daw yung ex. Siguro nagsawa si Sehun sa pag-iinarte nun kaya iniwan niya.”</p>
<p>“Alam mo, ang dami mong alam. Hayaan mo na, ako rin naman di pa ready,” sagot ni Jongdae.</p>
<p>“Eh paano nga kung gusto ka niya? Bakla, allow yourself to be loved. Malayong malayo si Sehun sa ex mo.”</p>
<p>“Interesado rin naman ako, Soo.” </p>
<p>“Alam mo masaya ako na pinapayagan mo na ang sarili mo na mag-date. I mean, naiisip mo na siya. Deserve mo sumaya, Dae.”</p>
<p>“Pero Soo natatakot ako. What if hindi mag work out?”</p>
<p>“Eh ano naman? At least alam mo na sa sarili mo anong hinahanap mo sa magiging partner mo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Hindi naman sa ayaw kitang pagbigyan</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Ayoko lang ibigin ka habang meron pang puwang</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Sa puso kong mas pipiliing tumakbo na lang</i>
</p>
<p>Ang paghatid ni Sehun ay naulit nang naulit. Marami na rin silang nalaman sa isa’t isa. Ngunit lalo lang gumugulo ang isip ni Jongdae. Walang kasiguraduhan ang lahat. Kasi kahit pang-limang beses na siyang hinahatid ni Sehun ay wala pa rin silang communication. Walang palitan ng mga numero o pag-add sa SNS. Pagbaba ni Jongdae mula sa kotse ni Sehun ay siya rin katapusan ng paguusap nila. Ang susunod nilang pagkikita ay walang tiyak na araw at oras. Ang lahat ay nakadepende kay Sehun. </p>
<p>Napansin ni Minseok na tila stressed si Jongdae ng mga nakaraan.</p>
<p>“Bakit parang stressed ka, Jongdae? Problema?” Hindi naman aamin si Jongdae na naaapektuhan siya sa sitwasyon nila ni Sehun. Ang sagwa naman kasi na parang siya lang ang interesado talaga kay Sehun. At ayaw naman niyang masamain ang mga kilos ni Sehun dahil wala namang binitiwang salita ito sa kanya.</p>
<p>“Paalala ko lang, mahirap magmahal ng taong di pa ganap na handa.” Parang sampal kay Jongdae ang sinabi ni Minseok na yan. Wala siyang nagawa kundi ang manahimik.</p>
<p>“Alalahanin mo rin na ikaw man ay naghihilom palang. Wag mong damdamin, Dae. Focus ka sa sarili mo. Hindi mo deserve ang mapagod kakaisip sa mga bagay na walang kasiguraduhan. Expect nothing when it comes to Sehun.”</p>
<p>And Jongdae did exactly that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Kung ako’y papipiliin ako’y aalis pa rin</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Paumanhin</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Tulad mo ay nararapat lang ibigin</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Nang higit pa sa kaya kong dalhin</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ngayon na parang sinsampal sa kanya ng mundo ang katotohanang pilit niyang itinutulak sa kailaliman ng kanyang puso, nagpasiya na si Jongdae. Marahil gusto nila ang isa’t isa. Hindi naman siguro mageeffort si Sehun nang ganon na lamang kung wala ni katiting na pagtingin ang meron siya para kay Jongdae.</p>
<p>Ngunit masyado pang maaga para sa lahat. </p>
<p>Iyan ang natutuhan ni Jongdae nung hiwalayan niya si Yixing, na hindi dapat minamadali ang mga bagay na gusto mong maging permanente sa buhay mo. Na kung para sa iyo ang isang bagay, gaano man katagal mo hintayin, ibibigay at ibibigay pa rin sa iyo yan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Kaya’t magpapaalam muna ako</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Magpapaalam muna sa’yo</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ngunit kailangan din namang harapin ang katotohanan na hindi deserve ni Sehun ang pagmamahal na kayang ibigay ni Jongdae ngayon. Hindi deserve ni Sehun na kalahati lang ng puso ni Jongdae ang matatanggap niya. Hindi deserve ni Sehun ang pilit na i-secure ang damdamin ni Jongdae sa tuwing makakaramdam siya ng pag-aalinlangan at insecurities sa sarili. Hindi deserve ni Sehun na maging takbuhan lang ni Jongdae sa tuwing siya’y nalulungkot. Hindi deserve ni Sehun ang hindi pa buong si Jongdae.</p>
<p>Gaya ng hindi rin deserve ni Jongdae na hindi pa lubusang naghilom ang mga sugat ni Sehun.</p>
<p>Magkakasakitan lang sila.</p>
<p>Kaya naman sa pagkakataong iyon, hindi nila namalayang nakatitig lamang sila sa isa’t isa. Habang ang paligid nila ay sumisigaw at nag-iingay, ang puso naman nilang dalawa ay tahimik na nagpapakiramdaman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Kalaban ang isipan na dulot ng nakaraan</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Hindi ko alam ba’t di ko malimutan</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Hindi naman sa ayaw kitang pagbigyan</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Ayoko lang ibigin ka habang meron pang puwang</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Sa puso kong mas pipiliing tumakbo na lang</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sinubukan ni Jongdae na ipikit ang mga mata. Bakit siya nasasaktan?</p>
<p>Naramdaman na lamang ni Jongdae na may labing dumampi sa kanyang noo na maingat siyang hinalikan. </p>
<p>At unti-unting tinanggap ni Jongdae ang mensahe ni Sehun na hindi niya masabi nang malakas.</p>
<p>
  <i>Paumanhin pero hindi pa ako handa, Jongdae.</i>
</p>
<p>Sa pagmulat niya ay agad niyang hinanap ang mga matang nagbigay ng pag-asa sa kanya na baka sa pagkakataong ito ay may magmamahal at tatratuhin siya nang tama. Tumango siya kay Sehun.</p>
<p>“Naiintindihan ko.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Bakit ba ang daya ng tadhana?</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments are appreciated!</p>
<p>sigawan niyo ko sa twitter, @ohjdaem. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>